


You're the Cure

by spnsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch curses Dean with a lust spell, he's convinced you're the only one that can cure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine a witch cursing Dean with a lust spell. You’re the only cure.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/99935480788/imagine-a-witch-cursing-dean-with-a-lust-spell)

Dean had been acting strange. He had disappeared every night for the past four days, and you knew he was hooking up with women, but he still seemed frustrated. All you had to do was look at him and it seemed to set him off, and he would storm out of the bunker. Even Sam noticed.

Tonight he had left before the sun set, but he was back and calling your name. He found you and Sam in the kitchen. You sat at the table drinking a beer while Sam washed dishes.

Dean walked straight over to you. "Can I talk to you... alone?"

"Sure."

You followed him into the library and he turned to face you. You saw his fists balled at his side, but his face seemed almost defeated.

"What's up," you asked.

"Do you remember that witch we killed last week?"

"Yeah."

"She did something to me."

"What do you mean?" You became worried, finally having something to blame for Dean's odd behavior.

"Remember... I found her first, and you and Sam came in a few minutes later?"

You nodded.

"Well," Dean said, "while we were alone, she put a spell on me?"

"What kind of--"

"It's a lust spell," Dean said, interrupting you. "For almost a whole week I've had a raging hard-on. It won't go away!"

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you tell Sam?"

"I think you can help me."

You narrowed your eyes at Dean. "Help you how?"

"It's something the witch said... I can't really explain it."

"Well, you'd better, or go find some other woman to help you out."

"Don't you think I've tried? I didn't want to ask you to do this, but every woman I sleep with... it just gets worse and worse. I mean, this is way beyond an uncomfortable boner. This is painful!" Dean whispered your name as he took a step toward you, but you backed away. "I'm begging you," he said.

You took another step back when you saw Dean move to grab your hand. His eyes were wide, and his face held a desperate expression.

You shouted. "Sam!" 

"What are you doing," Dean asked.

"Honestly? You're scaring me a little."

"I'm sorry," Dean said as he took another large step toward you.

You called out for Sam again as you almost ran to put one of the library tables between you and Dean.

Sam came in a moment later. "What's going on?"

"Ask your brother."

Sam turned to Dean and raised his eyebrows in question, but Dean wouldn't take his lust-filled eyes from you.

"Dean," Sam shouted, "what's going on?"

Dean retold the story with the witch, and Sam nodded. "Well," Sam said, "treat it like a case. We do research."

"I already know how to cure it," Dean said as his eyes turned to you again.

"How," Sam asked.

"He said I can help him," you answered. "Something the witch told him."

"What did she say, Dean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" You and Sam questioned in unison.

"I just can't!"

"Well, then, you're out of luck," you said.

"Look," Dean said, "maybe it doesn't have to be sex. Maybe... just... like, a handjob."

"Aw, man! I don't wanna hear this," Sam said as he turned and left the room.

"I don't think so, Dean," you said.

"Please, come on. You don't understand how this feels. I wanna rip my skin off. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind."

You hesitated. It was obvious that Dean was beyond miserable. "You really think this will work?"

"Pretty sure."

"I can't believe this," you mumbled to yourself. "Fine. That's go to your room. You're not messing up my sheets."

"Don't have to worry about that," Dean said as you both started walking. "I've been with someone every night the past few days, and my hand has gotten more action the last two days than it has in the past five years combined. I'm all dried up."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"You'll find out first hand pretty soon... no pun intended."

"Shut up! I can't believe I'm doing this."

"No joke," Dean said, "thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Let's hope it works."

"It has to," Dean said.

You closed the door as Dean pulled down his jeans and boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't lying. He was so hard that his dick curled up toward his stomach. It wasn't the first time you'd seen Dean naked. After hunting together for so long, you'd had to take care of all kinds of injuries for him, and him for you. Modesty had gone out of the window a long time ago. So, you knew Dean was large, but you'd never seen him fully erect.

"You've been like that all this time?"

"The last four days. No relief."

"Even after orgasm?"

"Nothing. It doesn't go away."

"Lie back," you said.

He lay back with his feet still on the floor. You sat next to him, closed your eyes, took in a breath, and gently wrapped your hand around him. He inhaled sharply, and his shoulders almost came up off the bed. You sat there, with your hand unmoving.

"Just do it," he said. "It'll feel better once you get started."

With a gentle hand, you made long, slow strokes up and down his length. After a few minutes, his body began to relax, and you increased your pressure. When you ran your thumb over the tip of his cock, Dean moaned, and it drew your eyes to his. His eyes were closed, and the look on his face was pure pleasure. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him work his jaw, and his hips started to thrust against your hand.

"Feels so good," he whispered in a ragged voice. "So good."

You found yourself becoming aroused as you watched him. A warmth spread through you, and you began to massage his balls with one hand.

"Shit! So good," he mumbled.

He thrust his hips into your hand more and more, so you increased both pressure and speed. His fists grabbed the covers of the bed as his body tensed.

"Ahhhh.... fuck!"

His body jerked as he orgasmed, and you saw again that he hadn't lied. He was dry. You slowly pumped him though his orgasm, and his hands covered his face.

"Dean... you're still rock hard." You couldn't believe it. He hadn't softened at all.

"Shit."

"I thought you said this would work."

"She said it would," Dean said as he stood and carefully pulled up his pants.

"What exactly did she say, Dean?"

"I can't tell you."

"After what I just did for you? Are you kidding me?"

Dean looked hurt. "I'm sorry it was such a horrifying chore. I won't be asking again."

He stormed out of the room and you ran after him.

"Dean, that's not what I meant. This is just not a normal situation. I think I deserve to know."

Dean didn't answer, and you followed him into the library where Sam was sitting with a book open. He looked up and stood when he saw you and Dean.

"Dean," Sam said, "you really think she can help you?"

"Not so sure anymore."

Sam looked at you both as you and Dean shared a look.

"Wait," Sam said, "did you two--"

"No," you and Dean both said.

"I just..." You made a motion with your hand to demonstrate and Sam made a face.

"Ew. TMI."

"You asked, bro," Dean said.

"Well," Sam said, "it's funny that you think she can help you. I was doing some research while you two were... Um, testing your theory. And I don't think the way you guys went at it will work."

"Why," you asked. "What's it say?"

"It says how to cure a lust spell. Traditionally, the lust spell is used as a sort of ironic punishment. Kind of like making a glutton eat so much that he's actually miserable, but the more he eats, the hungrier he gets. So, the lust spell is put on someone who sleeps around a lot... a man who treats sex as a casual thing," he said as he pointed to Dean. "There's only one way to cure a lust spell. The cure itself is ironic, since most people who get cursed with a lust spell don't have what they need for the cure. Dean, you wanna tell her?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Would you really rather stay in this condition than tell her the truth?"

"What truth," you asked.

Dean glared at Sam, and the silence dragged on a moment until Sam opened his mouth to speak and Dean stopped him.

"Fine! Fine," Dean said. He stared at the floor a moment, and when he finally looked into your eyes, his head was still lowered a bit. "The cure is love. All right? The cure is to have sex with someone you love."

You barely registered Sam leaving the room out of the corner of your eye as you stared at Dean, your mouth open slightly in shock.

"Dean... why didn't you tell me?"

"The main reason? Winchester men don't do well with relationships. Actually, it's the women we love who don't do so well. They get hurt, or die."

"That's ridiculous, Dean. I've been hunting with you guys for over a year now, and I was hunting long before I met you. If that's the main reason, what are the other reasons?"

Dean hesitated and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "You never showed any interest."

"That's because you only ever tried to get me into bed," you said with a chuckle.

"That was before I... look, it doesn't matter. We tried and it didn't work."

"No, it didn't work, because there was no love in what we did."

Dean nodded and turned to leave the room, but you quickly closed the distance between you and him and grabbed his arm. His body went stiff.

"I can't have you touch me," he whispered.

You ignored his statement and watched as his eyes filled with lust again while he stared at you.

He whispered your name. "What are you doing?"

"There's love now," you whispered as you leaned up into him and lightly touched his lips with yours.

Dean took your face in his hands and broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Are you sure you wanna do this? You want this to be the first time we make love? I'm not really in full control of myself, here."

You smiled at Dean and leaned in for another kiss. This time he returned it and his arms wrapped around you and lifted you from the ground. You wrapped your legs around him and he walked quickly to the bedroom. He stopped a few times along the way, practically slamming you against the wall as his kisses became more urgent. His hands grabbed everywhere they landed: your breasts, your hips, your hair. He had your shirt off before you were even in his bedroom.

You fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, hands pulling at clothing. Once the fabric barriers were gone, Dean positioned himself to thrust into you, but you stopped him.

"Dean, wait."

"I can't," he whined.

"You can't just go slamming into me. I'm not quite there yet."

"I can't do foreplay right now. I need this."

"You could hurt me, Dean. I know you don't want that."

"No," he grunted, and rested his forehead against yours, "but it hurts."

You ran your hand over his cheek. "I have an idea. Let me up... get on your back."

You sat back as Dean lay down. He stared up at you with questioning eyes. His face gave away both his lust and his pain. You straddled his chest, facing away from him, and leaned over so that your face hovered over his straining dick. Classic 69.

"This should help us both out," you said.

"Shit," you heard Dean mumble.

You felt his hands slide up your thighs and squeeze your ass. You gently took his dick into your mouth, letting your tongue glide down as you took in as much of him as you could. His moans were loud and ragged, as if it hurt for him to let out the breath. His body started to relax a bit, and you felt his mouth completely cover your pussy. You moaned as he slipped from between your lips, and you pumped his shaft with your hand as you kissed the very tops of his thighs.

Dean's tongue swirled around your folds, and he pulled away with a gentle suck.

"Damn, baby, you taste good."

He kissed the insides of your thighs before his mouth was covering you again. Still pumping him, you ran your tongue over the head of his cock, and his hips bucked against you.

"Dean... I think I'm ready."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you in place. "I'm not done here, yet. You just keep working down there. I'll let you know when you're wet enough."

"Fuck," you whispered.

"It's coming, baby."

You let out a moan and sucked on the base of his shaft while you pumped him harder. His mouth was starting to drive you crazy.

"You keep that up," you said, "and I'll come before you're inside me."

Dean thrust his tongue inside of you before he swirled it around your clit and gently sucked.

"Dean," you gasped.

He squeezed your thighs. "Okay, sweetheart. On your back."

As you swung your leg from Dean and sat up, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you on top of him. He kissed you hard as he rolled you onto your back and took his place between your legs.

"You ready this time," he asked.

"Yes."

Dean took a deep breath and held it as he forced himself to slowly slide into you. He stilled and kissed you softly before staring into your eyes for a moment. You knew he was doing this for you, trying to show you that this was more than sex. You ran a hand over his cheek.

"I'm ready, baby," you said softy. "Fuck me like to you need to."

Dean growled and started thrusting hard. Your mouth fell open with a gasp, and your nails dug into his arms. He buried his face in your neck, gently raking his teeth over your skin. You began to whimper, and he slowed just a little before he picked up his pace again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against your ear.

"Don't be.... It's okay."

Dean kept pounding into you until his rhythm began to falter. He whispered your name.

"I need you to come with me."

You slid your hand between you and worked your clit. He pulled back a little and you both watched as his dick slipped in and out of your pussy. He finally looked into your eyes, and neither of you looked away.

"You feel so good," he said. "Damn, sweetheart."

You started to writhe beneath him as your orgasm slowly built.

"That's it," he whispered. "Pull me over with you. Come on."

"So close," you whispered. 

Dean leaned down and whispered your name into your ear. "I love you, sweetheart... you're amazing."

You grabbed at Dean's back with both hands as you came. You cried out, and Dean grunted through a few more strokes before his body went limp on top of you. After a moment of catching his breath, Dean rolled over, pulling you close to his side. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Finally," he whispered.

You looked down and saw that he was limp.

"Looks like it worked," you said with a smile.

"Yeah. I told you it would."

"Uh huh... you had your doubts."

"Only after the handjob failed." He sighed again. "That almost makes me never want a hard-on again. You can't imagine the relief."

"No, I can't. I'm glad I could help."

Dean kissed you deeply, then left a hand on your cheek while he stared into your eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I know that was rough."

"I'm fine, Dean."

He ran his fingers through your hair, tucking it behind your ear.

"So," he said, "love, huh?"

"I've loved you for a while now, Dean. A long while."

"I guess we messed up, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Neither of us was willing to admit it."

"No. If one of us had manned up--"

"Or womanned up," Dean corrected.

You couldn't help but smile. "We could have been together before tonight."

"Months ago," Dean said.

You ran a finger over Dean's full bottom lip before you kissed him. The two of you made out. Deep, lazy kisses as hands rubbed and caressed. Dean eventually pulled away with a grunt.

"Son-of-a--... You've gotta be kidding me."

"What," you asked.

"It's back."

"What's back?"

Dean looked down, and you followed his gaze. His dick was at attention again.

"Really, Dean? What happened to never wanting a hard-on again?"

"It's not me. I was just enjoying kissing you. This is still the spell."

You sat up. "I thought we cured it?"

"We did. Trust me. I did my own research days ago. The effects can linger up to twenty-four hours. I know it worked because I went soft, but I guess it doesn't take much to get me hard again."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not this time."

"So... we can take it slow this time."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, we can."

You kissed again, and Dean's lips traveled down your throat to your chest. His hand massaged one breast, while his mouth covered the other. You sank your fingers into his hair and moaned.

"That feels so good."

Dean swirled his tongue around your nipple, then flicked the tip of it quickly, back and forth. You arched your back and pulled his head forward. He covered your breast with his mouth and gently sucked as he pulled away. Then he kissed back up to your mouth before looking into your eyes.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he said. "This time it's for you."

"I just want you."

Dean smiled, and raised his eyebrows. "Tell me what you want."

"Baby, I know you're experienced in this department. Just do what you do best. I trust you completely."

Dean moved to cover your other breast with his mouth, and you moaned at the contact. He paid an equal amount of attention to each of your breasts before he kissed down your stomach, and his hands slid down your sides. He gently pushed your legs apart as he kissed the insides of your thighs. His hands slid over your legs, squeezing here and there. When his lips finally brushed over your pussy, you gasped. He pressed his lips to the flesh before he opened his mouth and sucked hard.

"Shit!" Your back arched against the sensation, trying to get yourself pressed harder against his lips. "Fuck!"

Dean just sucked harder. When he finally pulled his mouth away, you were breathing heavy.

"What happened to slow," you asked.

The tip of Dean's tongue began to tease at the skin covering your clit, and your hips bucked. He licked slowly down and thrust his tongue inside of you. Now he avoided your clit. He spent several minutes moving his tongue around your pussy. Kissing and sucking, but never in contact with your most sensitive flesh. That bundle of nerves that would send you over the edge.

He finally looked up at you and smiled. "I meant what I said earlier... you taste so good. I loved how you were practically sitting on my face before. We can definitely add 69 to the list of things we're doing again.

His lips were back on you, his tongue teasing your flesh again.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Take me."

"But I like it down here."

"Please, baby."

"Well, since you said 'please.'"

Dean slowly kissed his way back up to your lips and kissed you deeply. He pulled back and moved a hand down to guide his dick into you. He went slowly, inch by inch, until you were full. You watched as he moved in and out. You could feel his eyes on your face, but you couldn't look away from the sight of your bodies meeting over and over.

When your hips started moving in time with his, Dean picked up the pace. It wan't long before you were both breathing heavily. You wrapped your legs around him, taking him deeper, and urging him to move faster. He finally buried his face in your neck and fucked you to your orgasm. The intensity took you by surprise. Your legs squeezed Dean, your back arched off of the bed, and your walls squeezed him inside of you, making him come.

He pumped slowly as you both came down, riding out the feeling, making it linger. His lips finally crashed onto yours. When he pulled back, he looked into your eyes and brushed back a strand of your hair, damp with sweat.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too."

He whispered your name and moved to your side. You snuggled up close, your arms wrapped around each other, and sleep took you both.


End file.
